The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a mask layout for a word line and a method for forming a vertical channel transistor in a semiconductor device using the mask layout.
Recently, an occupation area for a transistor is gradually reduced as a semiconductor device becomes highly integrated. This leads to a decrease in a channel length of the transistor. However, it is difficult for a typical planar transistor to overcome a short channel effect caused by the decrease in the channel length of the transistor and to provide a required device size.